Welcome to the darkside
by HeartlessKazumi
Summary: All i wanted was to have a normal life but ever since i met her I knew my life would change. Not for the better but for the worst.


Welcome to the Dark Side

New way to look at things

I couldn't wait for tomorrow. So much that I couldn't sleep at all, just waiting by the window watching to sky turn from night to morning. A smile wouldn't leave this face for a minute. But I never knew that in a few weeks, this goofy smile won't be there anymore.

I was at school doing my work till I heard someone call my name. I looked up from my work and was a smiling blonde standing by my desk.

"Ino" I said as I sat my pencil down

Ino placed her hands on her hips, "Can't wait for afterschool, huh Hinata?"

I nodded and smile as Ino gave me a playful hit on my shoulder.

Ino was my best friend in the whole world. Between the both of us she was the prettiest, well that was what I thought. She was sixteen years old-just like me- but had more confidents. It was big for the both of us. She always wore her long blonde hair in a ponytail with the school uniform that every girl wore in school, a white collar buttoned up shirt, plaid shirk and long black socks that came up to your knees.

"Schools almost out. Should you really be doing your homework now?" She said as she rubbed my head

I shook my head till her hand fell off, "Like you even do your own work"

We both laughed.

She grinned, "Like I'll ever do my work, that's what I got you for"

I elbowed her in her side, "You couldn't lived without me"

She stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"Your right I can't live without you"

I gulped, "Ino…"

She never looked at me this way before. I was about to say something till I a guy placed his arm around Ino's shoulder. He gave a toothy grin,

"Yo!"

"Hi Kiba" we both said

Kiba was a very good friend of ours. We've been hanging out with him since middle school. Everyone knew that he had a huge crush on me and the only one who ever stopped him from confessing would Ino. He was taller that I was and the same age as us. He had two marks on his cheek and smelled like a dog.

"Hinata, you look pretty today" he grinned till Ino placed her hand in his face and pushed him hard

He fell a few steps back but kept his grin. She turned around to face him and pointed at me.

"She's mine"

A blush came to my face. He was a bit took in back but smirked,

"Keep dreaming"

* * *

The bell rang to let us out. Ino grabbed my arm and lead me behind the school, to the soccer field. Five guys were standing on the field, one with a ball under his foot. I gave a confused look at her.

"Ino?"

She left go of me and placed her hands on her hips.

"We've making money"

She must have saw that I was worried so she threw an arm over my shoulder. She looked at me with a smile,

"We will win, we have like the best people on our team" she winked and turned me around so I could see three girl behind us

I looked up at her and frowned, "Are you sure?"

Her smile turned into a huge grin, "Yep, I bet on it"

I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

To my surprise the boys were slow and couldn't play well together. I laughed a few times were they argued. It was the end of the game and they own us fifty bucks per person. I have no idea where she found these type of people but she can keep them coming. The guys started to walk off till Ino shouted,

"Where's the money"

One of the guys turned around and smirked, "Like I'm gonna give you anything. We didn't lose to a bunch of girls"

Ino growled and I thought it was ready to jump into action. I ran over there and jumped, kicking him in the face. The girls looked surprised, so did Ino and even I was shock that I really did that. The guy fell hard on the ground but his buddy punched me in the face and I feel to the ground. I felt the trickle down my lip. The guy who I kick got up and grabbed me, lifting my off the ground a few feet with one hand. He balled up his other fist but stopped. Ino was standing behind him with a huge stick and hit him in the head. I felt on my back and he fell on top of me. She turned around a sneered,

"Who's ready to go to a funeral?"

I pushed the guy off me and smiled as the other guys started to run. She turned to me and gave me a hand. I took it and she pulled me up. The three girls ran around us and patting me on the back. Ino gave a huge grin as she wiped a bit of my blood off with her finger.

"I didn't know you had it in ya Hinata"

I rubbed the back of my head and gave a chuckle, "I didn't either"

One of the girls had brown hair, which was tied up to two buns on the sides of her head, handed me a neatly folded cloth. I took it and gave her a smile. Her named was Tenten and she sat next to me during math and art.

"Wow, Hinata got guts. I wanted to do that but I was too shocked"

"Who wasn't" said a blonde standing next to her

Her name was Temari. She is one of the best fighters in school and one of the smartest. Next to her was a smiling purple haired girl who was wearing glasses. Luna was her name but all I knew about her was that she was shier then I was. I don't know how Ino got her to play but I'm happy she did. Luna is one of the best goals keepers I've seen at this school.

"Well I got to go home" said Tenten as she gave a yawn, "That's enough surprises for today"

"Same here" said Temari, "Peace out, I'm going home"

Luna just smiled.

The three girls walked off and left me and Ino. I watched as they walked off but the feeling that someone other than Ino was here with us. Ino must have scents that I wasn't playing attention to her because she gave me a head lock. I tried to break free but it was no use and I gave up. Looking up at her and gave her a grin that I only shared with her.

"Let's go to my house" she said as she let go of me

Then she started to run and I went chasing after her. Thinking that these days will never end, if only that day had never happen.

* * *

My first naruto fan fiction, Yay! I got the story idea from Cirque du freak but I didn't like the ending very well. So I'm doing my own version and it will be different. Thx for reading and hope you like it.


End file.
